A new  War part I Saving Katana
by Kat Elizabeth
Summary: It had been almost  17 years since the war had ended. Thanks to the avatar, the world was at peace. Or so it would seem. The Fire Nation has started yet another war. Now with a family, can Aang and Katara save the world, and their daughter, once more?
1. Newly Born Problems

It had been almost 17 years since the war had ended. Thanks to the avatar, the world was at peace once more. Or so it would seem. ..Ever since Fire Lord Ozai was overthrown by his son, Zuko, The Fire nation had been divided. Some people in the Fire Nation had liked the old way, while most did not. The people who liked the new ways would do anything to stay free, even fight for it. Now, they were at war- within their own nation! The avatar now had to stay in the Fire Nation for most of the time, to keep things there in balance.

Meanwhile, on a dark, cold night in the south pole A small village was awaiting an anticipated birth- the birth of the avatar's child. People gathered around the young woman and comforted her.

"Where is he?" she said, seeming worried. "He promised he would be here…" The young 30-year-old woman let a few small tears roll down her cheek. And then, suddenly, darkness.

A few hours later, the young woman awoke, with a handsome baby cradled in her arms. She looked up and saw something that made her want to cry out for joy. "AANG!" she smiled, as he ran his fingers through her long, soft brown hair.

"Yes Katara…" he said softly as he kneeled down beside her. The baby giggled, and gently touched Aang's arrow. Katara and Aang both laughed as they looked at their son happily giggling away.

"He has the attitude of an airbender…" Aang gently rubbed his son's small head. Suddenly, the baby sneezed- and almost blew himself into the wall ! Aang quickly grabbed his son before he smacked into the wall. Aang couldn't be prouder- he was a father, and he was no longer the last airbender.

"What should we name him?" Katara asked, looking at Aang's softened grey eyes.

Aang thought about it for a moment, then grinned. "I have a perfect name… Gyatso…" Katara nodded in approval. Suddenly, an old fat man waddled into the room. "Avatar, sir… You're needed in the Fire Nation once again… Fire Lord Zuko needs to see you…"

Aang looked at the old man for a second, then quickly replied. "Get Appa ready… and give me a moment to say goodbye…" He looked at his new-born son sleeping and frowned. He then turned his attention to Katara, whose joy had suddenly turned into sadness. He leaned towards her and gave her a short kiss. "I'll be back soon… I promise it!" He took one last look at his new family before turning away.


	2. Captured!

11 years later…

"KATANA!! WAKE UP!" Gyatso looked at his sleeping younger sister, partly annoyed. The young boy was bald, and had an arrow tattoo on his forehead just like his father- something that showed that he was proud to be an airbender. He had a thin body, and wore a thick blue parka to keep him warm in the pole. "Come on!" he gently tugged at his 8-year-old sibling's blanket, hoping she would wake up. "Today's the Penguin sledding Tournament… and I don't wanna miss it!"

"wha..what?" Katana yawned, rubbing her eyes. "But it's soooo early…" she then rested her head on the pillow and began to snore. This made Gyatso very frustrated, and he decided it was time for him to take action.

"Okay but I warned ya…." He took a deep breath, and pretended to exhale. Katana squealed, and quickly woke up. Gyatso couldn't help but laugh a little—he knew he would never actually do anything to hurt his little sister.

Hearing the squeal, Katara walked into her tent. "What's going on here?" she kneeled down and let her daughter jump into her arms. Katana pointed to her older brother, who gave a sort of innocent grin, and Katara instantly gave him a stern look. Katara kissed Katana, then went back outside and resumed her work.

As soon as their mother left, the two siblings resumed their bickering. Finally, Gyatso gave up on his stubborn little sister, and left, to get ready for the penguin sledding tournament. He hadn't walked a few steps out of his tent when he bumped into his uncle, Sokka. "Hey squirt. Ready for today's tournament?" he asked. Gyatso's face turned a sort of pink-ish red shade—he hated being called a squirt, especially since he was a bit on the short side.

"Ready as I'll ever be…" he smiled for a brief moment. He turned around and started to walk away… but suddenly, an idea came to his head. He did an agile flip, then blew a gentle puff of air towards Sokka's head. Sokka's hair became a poofy mess! Gyatso just laughed, but quickly made it up by giving his uncle a hug, then quickly running off to the Penguin Sledding competition. Sokka's face twitched a little, because he was quite embarrassed that he had been tricked by his own nephew.

When Gyatso reached the place where the race was supposed to start, he began looking for his father in the icy stands. After about a minute of searching, he saw his his mother, and sister… but his father was no where to be seen. Katara waved to Gyatso and cheered for him. His sister on the other hand, looked rather upset that she had to attend this event. A few tears rolled down Gyatso's cheek, as he half-heartedly waved back. "Dad said he would be here…" Gyatso kicked some snow around obviously disappointed. He knew he had to just try and have fun, and that's what his father would want.

Gyatso grabbed a penguin and hopped on. A kid next to him sneered- it was his enemy, Ahkna. Ahkna laughed, then punched Gyatso in the side, Causing Gyatso to let out a quick cry of pain. _Oh great… As if things aren't bad enough! _ He thought to himself. He took in a deep breath, and just ignored Ahkna. "Prepare to Lose!" Ahkna laughed.

"In your…" before Gyatso could reply, the race had begun, and Gyatso was in last place! He knew that there was no way he could catch up now, unless…

To the delight of the crowd, he used his airbending to push him into 2nd place… right behind Ahkna! In a matter of seconds, the race would be over. Ahkna's friends blocked Gyatso on both sides… he was trapped! The crowd began to cheer—and Ahkna had won.

Sokka was booing—he couldn't stand that his nephew had lost. "BOOOO!!! Come on Gyatso!! You can…" but Katara quickly smacked Sokka in the face before he could say anything else. She quickly ran towards her son, and gave him a big hug.

"We're proud." She smiled, but then noticed Sokka was making faces, quickly turned to face him. "You are so immature! It's no wonder you don't have a wife!" Sokka did not laugh- he found this to be a rather personal issue. He was quiet, as he remembered his 2 loves who had gone from his life forever. Katara told Gyatso to take his sister elsewhere for a little while. She hugged her brother. "I'm sorry…" she said in a gentle, motherly voice. "But you shouldn't say that to Gyatso!" her voice's tone had changed in an instant.

Meanwhile, Gyatso was walking down on the coast, holding his younger sister's hand. For once the two weren't fighting! Gyatso sighed deeply as he sat down on an ice floe on the coast. Katana sat down beside him. "Whats wrong?" she sat in his lap, trying to make him feel better. She waterbent a smiley face in the ice nearby.

"I miss Dad…" He said, trying to cheer up by watching a seal family play in the distance. Yet this seemed to make him feel worse. Katana gave him a big hug.

"Hey… What's that?" Katana asked, puzzled by a giant figure in the distance. Gyatso squinted to see what seemed to be a floating ship of some sort. He watched as it got closer, and closer every minute, until soon, it was almost at their shore.


	3. Invasion!

Gyatso was startled- this ship wasn't like the canoes their tribe had—it was made of some sort of metal. "Whoa…" he watched as the huge steam ship began crushing through the ice to reach where Gyatso was standing.

The large door opened, revealing a small army of firebenders! Gyatso's light blue eyes widened- he didn't know what to do. He quickly ran towards the village, forgetting about Katana!

"MOM! HELP!!" he was almost crying. "Firebenders! Off our coast!" it was then that he realized that he had forgotten about his sister. He smacked his arrow and mumbled something to himself.

"What is it?" Katara asked while holding onto her son's hands. She looked at where Gyatso was pointing and saw the fire nation ship. "Oh no!" She let a few small tears roll down her cheek. History was repeating itself.

A few other villagers came out of their tents, startled by the commotion going on outside. When they saw the fire nation ship, most of them went into a frenzy. "Katana… shes over there!" Gyatso said as he clinged to his mother. " I think they took her!"

Katara's tan face turned pale. She let go of Gyatso's hand, and ran towards the ship as fast as her legs could carry her. But the ship had already gone, and was far away, and out of sight. Katara fell down on her knees and watched helplessly as the speck got further and further away- it was too late now.

Gyatso finally caught up with his mother. She was heartbroken- her daughter… her youngest child- gone. Hakoda held her in his arms. "It will be okay… we will find her…" her hugged his daughter.

Gyatso sighed. "It's all my fault…" he said as he let himself fall to the ground. He was so upset with himself! The son of the avatar… Letting his sister get taken away from him by the Fire Nation!

The whole village was quiet as they watched the sunset. A heartbroken mother and a guilty brother sat side by side, hoping for some sort of miracle. It was then that Gyatso spotted a large figure in the sky. It was then, that he knew it was his father.

Aang was in a cheery mood when he landed. When neither Katara, Gyatso, or Katana ran up to greet him, he knew something was wrong. He noticed a crying Katara, and quickly ran to her side. She quickly got up, and gently rested her head on his shoulder. "What's wrong? Where's my baby girl?" Aang looked around for his daughter, but no one said a word. It was then that he knew that the reason everyone was so sad was because Katana was gone.

Aang softened up. He sat down and held Katara in his arms. "What happened Gyatso?" he asked in a gentle, saddened voice. Gyatso told Aang everything, and how he thought it was his fault that his sister was gone. Aang looked at Gyatso sadly. He shook his head, unable to say anything. Soon, a few tears rolled down his cheek.

After the village had gone back home, and the family had recovered a little bit, Aang stood up, His eyes seemed to burn with a sudden hatred for the Fire Nation. He looked at his old flying bison and sighed. "I'm going to get our daughter back… and I am going to die trying!" Aang said in a low, angry voice.

As Aang began to get ready to leave, Katara sped out with Gyatso in her traveling clothes. "If you're going, we're coming." She gently touched Aang's hand, and saw him smile a little. Gyatso did a short air dance, excited that he was going to go.

"Yes!" Gyatso jumped a few feet in the air then turned around to see Sokka following with his supplies.

"What? You didn't think you could leave me behind? I want out of this place!" he joked, trying to cheer the family up. It worked. Soon the family was off on their fluffy, white flying bison. Not knowing when they would be back.

"Just like old times…" Katara sighed, as she held on tightly to Aang's hand.


	4. The Nightmare, and relaxation

Everyone was quiet that night. Even Sokka seemed to be unnaturally quiet. He occasionally tried to crack a stupid joke, but nobody laughed, so he ended up being quiet after the 3rd attempt. Gyatso, however, was quietest of all. His mother seemed to be holding on to him really tightly, afraid to lose her only son. Usually, Gyatso would be trying to get out of her hold, but something about this comforted his worried mind. He looked up at his dad, who was quietly sitting beside Katara.

Something about his crying father made Gyatso scared. Maybe it was because he thought of him as an all powerful hero- the avatar… an unbeatable being. Gyatso looked below Appa, and saw the vast open ocean… Katana could be anywhere!

Gyatso gently leaned on his mother. He was shaking a little. "Mom… I'm scared…" he looked up to see his mom's shining blue eyes. She seemed calm, and this helped relax him a little.

"It will be okay…" she smiled a little, trying to become happy again. Aang was still quiet—he hadn't said much since he found out what happened to Katana. Soon, Gyatso drifted off to sleep, however it wasn't to be a peaceful sleep. Sokka began to snore loudly, and Katara rolled her eyes/

Katara looked at Aang, and quietly whispered "What are we going to do?" Aang just looked at her—his eyes looked cold harsh, and sad. In fact, Katara had not seen Aang like this since the time they had almost lost Appa. She gently touched his face, and smiled. "It will be okay. We will find her." Katara said sweetly.

Aang gently pushed her away. He moved away from her without saying a word. Katara glared at him. She knew he was hurt, but did he really have to act this way? She was about to say something when Gyatso awoke. He began to breath heavily, out of fear.

"What's wrong?" she looked at her terrified son. Gyatso had a horrible dream of the firebenders chasing them, and trying to kill them all—and his poor defenseless sister alone on a Fire Nation ship.

"Are they after us?" Gyatso's blue eyes shined. He looked at his mother and saw her nod. He then looked at his uncle— Sokka was talking in his sleep about bananas. Gyatso couldn't laugh. His mother rubbed his head gently, which eventually made him forget about all the bad things that had happened, and lulled him to sleep.

The next morning, Gyatso awoke to a beautiful, warm spring morning. He was no longer flying on Appa over the ocean- he was on solid ground. The sun had already risen, and everyone was already up.

"Mom?...Mom?!" He quickly scrambled up, and began looking around for his mother. He noticed Sokka relaxing in a rather large lake—in his underwear?!? Gyatso stuck his tongue out, but walked up to his oblivious uncle.

"Errr… Uncle?" He watched as Sokka quickly jumped, startled.

"Oh… it's just you.." to Gyatso's relief, he quickly put his pants back on. He looked at his nephew. "So, you are probably wondering where your parents are, right?" His eyes seemed to fidget around. "Well, They were up all of last night, worried for Katana… So I decided to give them a break…" he sighed deeply, and patted Gyatso on the shoulder. "So… That is how I ended up… **_Babysitting…" _**Sokka had said the last word in a sort of harsh tone, and made a face that looked like he had just had a whiff of rotten seal meat. "It's just you and me, kid." He walked around.

"So where's mom exactly?" Gyatso asked. "I need to talk to her…" he frowned a little bit as he said this. Sokka shrugged.

"Just go over there, so I can have some privacy…" he said pointing towards a small cave. Gyatso rolled his eyes, then obeyed what his uncle had almost demanded him to do.

Meanwhile Katara and Aang were relaxing in a small meadow. Katara looked at the small pond, and watched a family of turtle ducks and smiled. "It's so beautiful!" she looked at Aang.

"Yeah… you are…" Blurted Aang. "Err… did I say that out loud?" he blushed, and laughed a little, feeling a little embarrassed.

Katara blushed a little. "Aww, that's so sweet." She smiled a little, then grabbed him, and kissed him. "Now… lets dance!" She grabbed his hand, bowed, and then did a flip, and did an old traditional dance that the two had done when they were younger. As a finale, she bended a giant wave, and got the pair wet. She laughed.

Aang hugged Katara. "Thanks Katara. I feel so much… happier…" What he said was true—he was no longer completely stressed, and felt like he could get more searching done.

About an hour later, the family was re-united. Katara and Aang both smiled as Gyatso ran over and gave them both a hug. "I'm so glad you're back! Uncle Sokka…err… you don't wanna know…" The 3 all laughed together, then got on Appa, ready to go to their next destination.


End file.
